<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm bodies and cold hearts by Iwillshipuman69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522977">Warm bodies and cold hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69'>Iwillshipuman69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Charles Xavier Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier Wants to Help, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, F/F, F/M, Logan Being an Asshole (X-Men), M/M, Marvel Zombies, Multi, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole, Warning for Sebastian Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day unlike no other when a virus swept around the country. So many died. Most of humanity was wiped out. However soon after the dead began to rise. Yet despite the age of zombies. There were 2 types of zombies. The regs and metas. The regular zombies eat everything and anything with a pulse. Although the metas called the regs bonies. But the surviving humans don't know that. The metas still have some traits of humanity. They just choose to abandon it. Hell, some are PROUD to be a meta. Except for one who only by M. He is the one meta zombie who happens to be a vegetarian well...he does not like to eat humans. He thinks that they are not worth the time and effort to track them down like animals. One day he meets a rather cute brunette. At first, the human is scared. Then after giving him portions of his fruit cup stash. Charles Xavier still has his guard up but is grateful that the "meta" has no plans to eat him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. M and the human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>M ventures out of his hiding spot to find more items to stockpile. Then he sees a rather recently dead human. He thinks of walking away in case the 'bonies' show up. However when the corpse's chest rises and falls he is surprised that there is a human that is ALIVE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he drags him back to his little hideout and waits until it is safe for both of them to come out. The human wakes up with a massive headache and sees that M is….WATCHING HIM. At first, the human is shocked that he is still alive. Then becomes horrified at the sight of M.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello." M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?!?" The human said being afraid of the zombie. He pulls out his knife from his pocket and stabs the zombie. But M doesn't FEEL anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow?" M asks wondering if he was supposed to feel pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did… did I scare you?" M asks with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me!?!?" The human asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...sorry." M said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?" The human asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My place. I couldn't let you die. Or get eaten by the bonies." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you do that?" The human asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I…" M struggles to properly think of an answer. "I honestly don't know." He admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are...are you going to kill me?" The human asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I do that?" M asks tilting his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to EAT me?" The human asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...do you eat?" The human next asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M leaves the human and hands him guest a fruit cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have FRUIT CUPS?!?" The Human is shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Do you have a problem with this?" M asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! No just surprised." The human said sheepishly. Then he sees a name on M's shirt. "Is...is your name Eisenhardt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Eisenhardt," M said trying to pronounce it. "I...think I was wearing this when I…died" M  said still cant process it. He is dead. He DIED. Yet he is still walks on this earth. He didn't even go to heaven. He didn't even join his parents in the afterlife. Perhaps he did something to deserve this. Then he notices that the human is looking at him.  Almost as if he is being sympathetic to his plight. "</span>Just call me M." He said. </p><p>The human just nods. "Alright then. M." He  said. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name human?" M asks. </p><p>The  human just SMILES at him. "My name is Charles. Charles Xavier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't judge me cause I'm dead!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chalres learns more about M and makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>M hands Charles the fruit cup. Charles graciously eats it. "So….M. Do you have any idea why you are…..like this?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...do you mean? I am like this because I am." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not like any other zombie I met," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you aim for the head?" M wonders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When fighting the regs or bonies. Aim for the head." M explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And do you have any weapons. I can use to make sure I do that?" Charles jokes while chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you prefer?" M asks. Then he gets up and heads to his weapons vault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait what?" Charles asks shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see. I have shotguns. Glocks. Semi-automatics. Revolvers." Erik said searching around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is...a lot of guns." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You don't like them? I suppose I can get you something like the toy you have in your hand." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a toy! It's a KNIFE! It's a deadly weapon!" Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M then started to laugh. "You call that a knife? THIS is a knife." Then he pulls out a machete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great I met the Crocodile Dundee zombie." Charles said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a bowie knife." M corrects him. "Bowies have a sharpened clip while machetes do not, they are usually made of thicker and higher quality steel. If you are going to insult me. Get your weapons right." M said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...know a lot about weapons," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because I am dead. Does not mean I am stupid." M points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never said you were," Charles said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon M searches for more weapons. "Swords. No, wait that's A's." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's A?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My roommate...kinda," M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a roommate?" Charles asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He showed me the ropes of being...dead." M said with a frown. Dead. He is dead. He DIED. He still can't believe it. It happened. He DIED but then he got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you...remember. How you died?" Charles asks carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Of course I do. How could I not." M said. </span><strong>/Eisenhardt. My name...was Eisenhardt.</strong>/ M tries to remember the name in his head  <strong>/Eisenhardt. EISENHARDT./</strong> "How did you get here?" M asks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, that," Charles said looking away in embarrassment. "My sisters and I were looking for supplies. We got separated. I tried to walk back to our hideout. But then I collapsed from exhaustion." Charles explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Human limitations almost got you killed." M scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, your inhuman ones saved me." Charles points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose it did," M said. Then he hands Charles the weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...is A nice?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will not try to eat you…...immediately," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once I explain to him that you are a friend and not food. He will back off." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finding Nemo?" Charles asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...right. That's where it's from." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles would never have suspected that the zombie would quote a kid's movie. Why would he ever unless….."M….did you have a family?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" M asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it matters!" Charles said. "Maybe your love for your family has made you keep your humanity." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're dead most likely," M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that do you? Maybe...maybe they were turned. Turned like YOU." Charles said trying to give him hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Don't do that. Don't give me hope." M said as he...starts to remember. Remember what happens AFTER you die. When HE died. "I...don't want to think about the concept. Of….being ANYTHING like me. I don't want to imagine putting someone I love down again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Again? Did he kill someone he loved?/</strong> he wonders. "Oh M. I'm so sorry," Charles said soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. You didn't know. You couldn't know." M said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M. If you don't wish to talk about your past. I understand. You must know that." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I do. It's too soon for you to return to your pack. But...you'll need to leave soon. Otherwise, you'll be tracked by your scent." M explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see. Thank you." Charles said gratefully." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon M hands Charles a change of clothes. One would call it a biker outfit. Leather jacket and all. It was what M considered 'Causal'.  "Here. This will mask your scent." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I see. Thank you." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then M  hands Charles more fruit cups. "Here this will keep your strength up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                 ***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day when Charles awakens from his nap. He sees a zombie starting at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ragh!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are alive." The zombie said. "Are you food? Did M bring you here to eat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"......You must be A." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M told you about me?" A is surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said that you weren't so bad. Then again. I consider any zombie that doesn't eat me a good person." Charles chuckles nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then your standards are low." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I've been told." Charles said. "And where IS M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He took the car and drove to get more supplies." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles blinks at him. "HE CAN DRIVE?!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he can. Just because we're dead. Doesn't mean we can't do shit." A scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crocodile Dundee jokes And Finding Nemo. I hope someone is reading this. I honestly did not expect @flightinflame to read this. Like holy shit they are my first comment. Now I am excited but also scared because I REALLY don't want to screw this up. Cause if I do. Fic writers TALK. Then again it's 4 am so what do I have to lose?</p><p>Also, A is Azazel</p><p>M is...Max Eisenhardt. It's Erik orginal name from comics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zombies get bored too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles and A talk while M goes out to get supplies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>M drives to the market that is nearby. Unfortunately, it passed by S's territory. Thankfully he doesn't have to deal with him and the rest of HC. M wonders if the radio works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, listeners. This is the mojo network. You're listening to Spiral radio on Longshot station. The only station for zombies by zombies. This is Arthur" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M is impressed that the zombies figured out how to get the station back and running since the weather knocked the signal out last week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm Rita." She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know that it sucked that we went off the air for a bit but now we're back!" Arthur said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And better than ever because we have a great music selection for you to hear to help deal with the transition of being dead.' Rita said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Zombie by the Cranberries," Arthur said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love this song!" M said to no one. Then he starts singing the song. "But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head, they are fighting. With their tanks and their bombs and their bombs and their guns In your head, in your head! They are crying." Then M saw he was getting closer. "In your head, in your head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie. What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie-ie!" And when M arrives he parks the car and hums the rest of the tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                             ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Charles gets to know A a little bit better. "So...tell me about yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like Red." A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My favorite color is Blue," Charles said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A then heads to the back and hands him a fruit cup. "Eat. Human….must not starve." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anything else besides that??" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have various canned goods." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Guess nobody wanted it because they want brains?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to eat. We eat it because we like it and it makes us feel human. It's not like we can DIE from thirst and starvation." A points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...do you remember then? The day you died?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I took a sick day from work. I collapsed and then….everything went black." A said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...did M ever tell you how HE died?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does not talk about his past. If he remembers it he certainly does not tell me." A explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember your past?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that I come from east north." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean Northeast?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You go east and then north. West north." A said. Charles had no words for his reasoning. "Russia. I am Russian."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Charles said. "Long way from home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dead. Nobody to mourn. Nobody to miss me." A said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name...I think it was A.za.zel." A said trying to pronounce it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azazel. Do you remember your last name?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...Beliar?" A said trying to remember. "Somethings we know like a functioning human other times we are very slow. Like the zombies we are." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When M returns he sees that Charles is up and A hasn't tried to eat him. "Hey A. Good news. Spiral radio is back on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're back?" A is surprised, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a working radio station?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spiral radio on Longshot station. The only station for zombies by zombies." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zombie radio hosts?!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we need something to keep ourselves when we're bored. What did you expect us to do? Spend our time hunting humans all day?" M asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles is shocked, to say the least. "I...suppose when you put it THAT way…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway. Here got more supplies. Thought you would need this since you are alive." M said then opens his bag and takes out a medical kit. Several more cans of food. Even bottled Water, Cans of Soda and boxes of Tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...got tea?" A asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like tea." Charles said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M then points to the first aid kit. "If you are injured. I hope you can fix yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how to take care of yourself," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet a zombie had to save you." M scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He seems often scrawny for a human. And kind of pale.  Are we sure he's not one of us but really advanced?" A looks Charles up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am very much alive!" Charles said crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon A looks at M and just shrugs. "The human is defensive." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is anyone else besides flightinflame reading this? Don't get me wrong I love them! I want comments. I want to talk to my audience. Also I am very sorry because I have never seen Warm Bodies. I just thought about writing this because I rped the concept on Instagram years ago. Metal.magnetman is my username.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zombies like to smoke and fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles finds himself amused by the undead company he is traveling with. M learns something about his new human friend that makes him feel....weird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After packing suitcases filled with supplies for the human known as Charles. M is prepared to take him back to his nest of survivors. Even though Charles insisted that it's a base camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long will the journey take?" A asks as he packs his weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few days. 3 to 4 days considering the weather conditions." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we will need one of the bigger cars," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So where exactly are we?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An airport. You are in my territory." M explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...can any of them still fly?' Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course they can," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just don't fly much." A shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon M and A gives Charles the tour. Charles is amazed that Erik can own so much area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And..you and A are just  here by yourselves?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody wants to live here. M is veggie" A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone else is ruled by S.," M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...who is that?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When M and A stop in their tracks. M sees a giant sign with himself and S on it. Then he points to the man wearing a black suit. "That is S.," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian Shaw?!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know who he was?" M asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding right?!? He was rich! I...met him at fancy parties my mother used to take me to." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right he was rich. Guess it's been a while." M mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know him?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was our boss." M and A say in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was his pilot and paid intern.," M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was his bodyguard." A said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Did he at least pay you well?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not enough." A mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was enough," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon all 3 of them head to the parking lot and choose one of the minivans. Charles is amazed at how M and A walk slow for humans but very fast from the zombies he's seen so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "So...do you know how to hotwire a car?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M pauses for a moment. "I have no idea. I can't remember. Although truth be told. In the grand scheme of things. It...doesn't matter now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right…." Charles said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M drives and A sits next to him. Charles sits in the back. A checks on Charles to make sure that the human is seated comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine guys really!" Charles assured them. Then sees the weapons next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...why do YOU need weapons?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To make sure that the bonies don't get YOU." A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what exactly ARE bonies?" Charles asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupid regs." A mutters </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Regs….they don't speak, if they have thoughts they don't show it. M explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "And hunt in packs." A adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonies are super-advanced regs that someone managed to show their bones faster than us metas," M said as he starts the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are meta because?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we don't have to eat humans. We choose to." A said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M scowls at him. "And feel absolutely no remorse." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...yet you don't eat humans.' Charles brings it up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not kosher?" M said as if he was asking a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were Jewish?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eisenhardt." M said. "i-sin-heart." He tries to sound it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, it's your last name. Do you remember your first name?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M….M I-Sin-Heart," M said still can't remember his name. His own bloody name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name was Azazel." A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember your name?" M is surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel jealous," M admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M look it's okay," Charles said trying to soothe him. But then M stops the car by hitting the breaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not!' M said. "I can drive a car. I can fly a plane! I can tell you what weapons to use! But I can't remember my fucking name! I can't tell you what kind of man I was." M said almost broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember my last name." A trying to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you remember your first. You remember your fucking first!" M said then sighs. "God look at me. I'm a zombie but I still care about such trivial things like names." He said laughing weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that this may not mean much. But...you are much better than most humans I know." Charles said. <strong>/Can Zombies feel this way? Can all metas be like him?/ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll always be better than S...shaw." A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right. I AM better than him." M chuckles. Soon M starts the car again and the journey continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                          ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rest at a checkpoint and let Charles eat first when the human was hungry. They hand him another fruit cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anything besides fruit cups?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But these can solve hunger AND thirst with one food item." A points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if you must know that we have other options." A informs. "Candy." He said. "Water bottles. Cigarettes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles could be diabetic. And smoking is bad!" M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cigarettes are for us." A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Then who cares." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have diabetes and I don't smoke," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Because we would judge you for it." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You used to smoke all the time!" A said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did?" M clearly surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't like smoking?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently I became a hypocrite when I woke up from my death." M jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....Jesus." A mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I can make jokes. What are you going to do? KILL ME?" M chuckles. Soon M and A laugh together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Zombie humor./</strong> Charles thinks. Then he looks at the window and sees several black jeeps drive up to them. "What the?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M then growls because he KNOWS that they work for S. Shaw. "His name is Shaw," M said trying to remember his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hate Sebastian?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He…….it's complicated." A explains. "They had a...history before we died.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, sure he was his boss," Charles said. Then sees the look on A's face. "Oh. OH! Oh…." He then understands what the zombie really meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>When the jeeps surround them. The zombies are prepared to fight them all </span>and the human is nervous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...is he going to eat me?" Charles asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S...Shaw does not eat humans. He thinks you are beneath him. All of you humans really." A informs him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...will he kill me?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He won't. He'll get his henchmen to do it." A explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't let him hurt you," M assures the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the zombie in question Shaw gets out the jeep. M just sighs and decided to get this over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M!" Shaw said almost as if he was greeting an old friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S...Shaw." M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw? Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time." Shaw chuckles. "You remember my name. Do you remember yours then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M can tell that S is making fun of him. TAUNTING him. But then he tries to say his name. "Ma…" M struggled to say. But he was startled by the sudden burst of laughter coming from Shaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Two letters. Only one left to go." Shaw said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eisenhardt!" M said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember your last name but not your first. You are a strange one old friend." Shaw said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Do you remember YOUR first name?" M questions with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seb," Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to say the whole world." M mocks him with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw then rolls his eyes and smirks. "My name is Sebastian Shaw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> M scowls at his former boss. "Why are you here?' He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When my scouts saw that you were about to drive past a whole heard of bonies. I simply had to save you." Shaw said with a smile that makes M creeped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How thoughtful of you," M said not believing it for a moment he is doing it from the goodness of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look on the bright side. You'll just be in time for Q's Deathday." Shaw said. And then Shaw sees Charles.  "Well well. What do we have here? M. You made a new friend. And a HUMAN no less." Shaw chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles gulps and hops out of the car. "Um..hi there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M and A are worried that Shaw will try something. But all the zombie does is look Charles up and down. </span>
</p><p>"Well this is a surprise." He starts off. "Wait a minute. I KNOW you." Shaw said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...you do?" Charles asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xavier. You are Xavier." Shaw said. "CHARLES Xavier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh Sebastian Shaw knows my name," Charles mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father…..Brian." Shaw said. Then turns to M. "M how did you find this human?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He saved me from bonies I believe," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he now? Tell me. Where were you leading them?" Shaw asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Home. To my family. To my friends. I...have a boyfriend waiting for me." Charles said blurting out that last part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do? Interesting." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really you do?" M asks. Shaw turns to M with a raised eyebrow. "What? He didn't say anything about it.' M shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is James," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you with him long?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few months. Almost a year." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hope you and this JAMES are very happy," Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Huh. A boyfriend. Interesting./</strong> M thinks. The revelation of this mysterious James. What does this make him feel? He knows it's jealousy for some reason. Jealous that he has someone? That he isn't alone? M hardly knows anything about this human. And yet there is something about him. "How long will the bonies be there?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, a day or 2." Shaw assumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll stay at your...manor for now," M said not really liking this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful!" Shaw said. </span>
</p><p>                      </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                  ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes hours to drive to Shaw's place. M doesn't like it. Charles is nervous and A feels indifferent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what exactly IS a death day?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like birthday but you know in reverse." A explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all celebrate the day you die?!?' Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does. I do not." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M wonders that himself. "I….I can't remember. I just don't like being reminded of it.' </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else reading this? Who wants to leave a comment? Remember kids. If it's good enough for Flightinflame. It's good enough for you. Why would They be interested in one of MY fics? Who knows. Maybe I'm one step closer in being as good as Gerec or Hellfire. Hell even Sotano.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Happy death day to you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles learns more about zombie society. And Shaw and M have a long overdue chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When entering Shaw's mansion. Mand A felt indifferent. Charles is in awe at how BIG the place is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look shocked." M points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought I would be in Sebastian Shaw's HOUSE!" Charles admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This hero-worship of yours will pass once you get to know the real him." M scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come now M. I graciously have you within my inner sanctum. Surely you can for once accept that I have no alternative motive." Shaw said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span><strong>/There it is. That god awful smile./</strong> M said.</span>"Of course I can't." He said with a taunting smirk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shame. I was hoping even in death we could get over past transgressions. But it seems I was wrong." Shaw pretending that he is insulted by the notion of distrust. Then has Charles follow him. "I suppose since you ARE human. You will need room to eat and sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has plenty to eat. Not that rotten meat you serve. He has fruit cups." M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this is what you have been having since you met this zombie?" Shaw said shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like fruit cups," M said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Shaw said. "Feel free to explore the place. M should have enough knowledge to get by." He teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Charles said. Then allows M to lead the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                  ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the tour was done Charles notices that the zombies are staring at him. M growls at them and the zombies simply stop.<strong> /Perhaps they are afraid of M/</strong>Charles's presumes. <strong>/Or maybe that they don't bother because I am not much of a threat to them./</strong> Then he looks at M.<strong> /Does HE feel that wayway?/</strong> he can't help. but wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you helping me?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" M asks confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you taking me home?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know. Perhaps because I was the one who found you. I strangely feel…. responsible for you." M admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                           ***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>3 days later  Charles sees that the other zombies are gathering in the ballroom of the mansion. "It's time," M said. Then he leads Charles inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles is surprised at how decorated the room is. "Wow. Zombies  know how to plan a party." Then he sees a woman come up to him. A HUMAN woman. Much to the surprise of Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks to me of course." She said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Another human?!? Living with zombies?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Lourdes Chantelle." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles Xavier," Charles said. "So...what exactly are you doing here?" He asks. "I was led to believe that Shaw despises humans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...I am. WAS his fiancée." Lourdes admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God," Charles said. "I...I'm sorry for your loss?" He said but it was in form of a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't remember. He...forgot." She said. "He remembers his name. He remembers HIM." Lourdes looks at M. "But he can't remember the day we met. The day he asks me to marry him." She said softly with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look on the bright side. At least he didn't kill you." M points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so," Lourdes said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Shaw joins the others and the party officially starts. There's a cake a surprisingly good-looking one but they don't have any candles. Not since the last time a zombie got caught on fire so they banned it. Then they all begin to sing the death day song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Happy deathday to you.                            </span>Happy death day to you."</p><p>Then M sang solo. </p><p><span>"Even though you are a zombie.          </span>Everyone else here is too." M said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Zombies can sing./</strong> Charles thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of eating cake. Shaw gets everyone's attention. "Hey, now I thought this was a party! LET'S DANCE!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of music do zombies play at parties?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then once again M starts to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>"It's close to midnight.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Something evil's lurkin' in the dark!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">  You see a sight that almost stops your heart."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have got to be kidding me," Charles said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should see them in October." Lourdes chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My god," Charles said shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Shaw joins in the singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>"You start to freeze!</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>As horror looks you right between the eyes</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>You're paralyzed!" </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> <em><span class="u">"Cause this is thriller!</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Thriller night</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>And no one's gonna save you</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em><span class="u">From the beast about to strike"</span></em> M sings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"You know it's thriller</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Thriller night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You're fighting for your life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em><span class="u">Inside a killer, thriller tonight!" </span></em>Shaw goes next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                         ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone was done doing the triller dance. It was karaoke time so all the zombies have a chance to shine on the mic. Of course, t, the death day man himself Q was offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...don't want to.", Q says making A chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Various zombies attempt to sing. Then it was Shaw's turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm never going to dance again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilty feet got no rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it's easy to pretend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know you're not a fool</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to sing?" M asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? You'd let a human sing?" Charles asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" M shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shaw was done singing. The human went up to the mic. Charles was nervous. The zombies staring at him certainly didn't help either. Then the music started to play and the zombies started to clap their hands to the beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>"Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>With yellow feathers in her hair and a </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>dress cut down to there.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>She would merengue and do the cha-cha</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>And while she tried to be a star</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Tony always tended bar</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Across the crowded floor, </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>they worked from eight till four</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>They were young and they had each other</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Who could ask for more?</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>At the Copa! Copacabana</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>The hottest spot north of Havana!</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>At the Copa! Copacabana!</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Music and passion were always the fashion</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span>At the Copa! They fell in love" </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                       ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the party was over. Charles offered to help clean up. Shaw then walks towards M.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I must say. The human you brought here. Has been most entertaining. He certainly is a joy to be around." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has a boyfriend." M reminds him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will admit that he is cute for...a human. But he is not my type. Besides why go for a lively twink when there's you." Shaw smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's the problem. You can't have me." Erik said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly didn't stop you from seeking comfort in my arms after you realized you were dead." Shaw scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was in shock. You were there. Let.it.go." Erik said with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't even remember her name do you? He you don't even remember your own name." Shaw accuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's where you are wrong. That day...it's the one thing I WISH to forget." Erik said with a frown. Then he sighs. "Is it safe to go back out?" M asks, changing the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It should be safe by now." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll leave first thing in the morning," M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                   ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw watches M and A lead Charles back into the car and drive off.  The zombie known as L approaches him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much do you think he remembers?" L asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough to remember certain events of his former life. But not all of it. This human. He is...changing them. Changing HIM." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if he gets all of his memories back. And he remembers what we did. What YOU did?" L asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is he going to do? KILL ME?" Shaw chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious boss." L said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm fine. I suppose then we'll have to find a way to prevent him from rediscovering the truth." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do we do now?" L asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Shaw smirks at him. "Send the fleshies after him then." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished another chapter. You know I have other fics you can read. Seriously I have written so much shit! </p><p>Also, I don't need to tell you what the songs were. But I am going to anyway. </p><p>Thriller by Michael Jackson.<br/>Careless Whispers by George Michael <br/>Copacabana by Barry Manilow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wall of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The human makes the zombies make a stop first. Then M and A have a moment of clarity as they are reminded of their previous lives as humans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>M drives the car while A makes the volume on the radio to a level that everyone can tolerate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zombie radio is a thing," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we told you this!" M said paying attention to the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles looks around the area to see if there are any surroundings. "Wait stop the car!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" A is curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a memory wall!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A memory wall?" M is confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a wall where you put pictures of anyone you lost." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M and A look at each other and just shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Charles leads the zombies they see the wall. M and A see familiar faces on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey. There's Shaw!" M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Must still have people who cared about him." A assumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Charles looks at the wall and pauses when he sees himself with his sister. "Oh. They think I'm dead." He frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're not." M points out. "So take it down." He said. "Look! There's us!" A said when there is a picture of them both together. 'It...appears to be at a party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of party?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm going away? Celebration. It's clearly not Christmas or a birthday. There is no tree or cake." A points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then M sees a picture of himself. 'Hey...that's me." M said.M looks at himself in photo. "So that's what I looked like when I was alive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles looks over to M. He looks HAPPY in the photo. A woman holding a baby. Small children by M's feet. "Was..do you know them?" He asks gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My family," M said. "My wife. My kids." He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that must mean that they're alive," Charles said with a hopeful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete" M said. Then when he tries to remember the girls. His daughters' names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An,ya,Wan,da,Lor,na, Ni,na, Za,La?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus. Man. That's too many kids!" A said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember your wife's name?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magda. Her name was Magda." M said. "I'll never forget THAT at least." He said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was? Maybe she's alive too and with your kids!" Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. She's dead. I KNOW she's dead." M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I shot her in the face." M said starting at this picture. A and Charles look to each other in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um...come again?' Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M decides to take the photo with him. Then he sees a drop of water fall on the photo. "It's going to be raining soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um…..It's not." Charles tried to explain that it's not raining. And that M is CRYING. But A stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't if I were you." A whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to keep going," M said then heads back to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And A takes the ones with Shaw and the party with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are taking the photos?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're dead. We don't have much." A points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do? KILL us?" M jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                                *** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the three of them finally arrived at the human base. Charles sighed in relief. M was content to bring the human home. It was just as M suspected. Guards overlooking them. And then say something in the walkie-talkies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are going to send someone here." M said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it you have taught EVERYONE who can fight to aim a gun." A assumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. We are!" Charless said with pride.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How will your human friends take to something like US?" M points out with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I….oh." Charles realized. "Oh shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charlie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 3 of them pause and see a human approach them. Soon 2 more guards come up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M recognized the male human. The females he does not know who they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"James!" Charles said with a grin. Soon Charles runs into his arms and James hugs Charles back tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I lost you," James said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Hmmm must be the boyfriend./ M suspects. Then the females freak out when they get a closer look at M and A and point their guns at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Charles get away from them!" James said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moria STOP!" Charles said getting in the way of their shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would risk your life for someone who doesn't have one?" A is surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can talk?!?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course we can. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we're" M pauses and sees James' face. "Uncivilized." He said softly. Then he walks up to James. "Oh my god." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know James?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max!?" James said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M is very surprised to see this man. Because when he was alive. He knew him. He REMEMBERED him. "Logan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...what happened to you?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I died." M shrugs so causally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So if you're not...one of them. Why are you here?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To bring this human home." A points to Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...you SAVED him? Why?" Moria next asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M just shrugs. "I don't know. I just did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tagged along because I was bored." A admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait so if you're dead. Where's Magda?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's dead," M said with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dead...like you?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," M said bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dead as in…" Moria suggests but M just shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Dead dead. As in moved on." M corrects her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M just sighs and looks Logan straight in the eye. "I shot her in the face." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...you what?!?" Logan asks shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter?" M wonders if perhaps Logan did not hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shot your wife," Moria repeats the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Then M walks towards the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you think you are going?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have driven 2-3 days straight. I have earned a break. Now if you will excuse me. I am going to enjoy my fruit cups!" M scoffs then takes his bag from the car and heads inside. /What will these humans do? KILL ME?/ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He eats Fruit cups?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said humans are not kosher," Charles explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moria follows 'Max' inside to keep an eye on him. Mainly because it would be highly irresponsible to leave a wandering zombie around the base. Even if he doesn't practice eating humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So your name is Max?" Moria asks him questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I suppose it is. It was." He said softly. <strong>/Max.  My name is Max. My name was Max./</strong> Max tells himself.<strong> /My name is Max Eisenhardt./ </strong></span>"Quite frankly I don't care what you call me. I'm dead. I DIED. You can call me ERIK for all I care."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Max is a zombie. I don't think zombies sleep. Charles just slept in the car throughout the whole ride. </p><p>You know that scene in the walking dead where the black lady finds out that her kids are alive because of a memory wall or lamp post in the middle of the road. I vaguely remember that scene. </p><p>Also, most fics would name him E. Then I kept remembering that his comic name is Max Eisenhardt. So I worked with that. Comments and kudos, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Meeting more humans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After interrogating the zombies to make sure they don't plan on EATING any humans. Max and Azazel were allowed to walk around but with heavy supervision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azazel should be watched carefully. He does not dare eat humans in my presence." Max said eating another fruit cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I have been nothing but on my best behavior!" Azazel scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't know why or how we're like this," Max said assuming that is what the humans wished to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that is...unfortunate but that wasn't what I wanted to ask," Moria said. "Why fruit cups?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I like fruit cups. Although I fear I may run out soon. I only brought enough for 3 people for a week." Max admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You let others into your stash?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if  I had to give the human SOMETHING to eat. Plus Azazel would EAT him if I didn't include him." Max shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I would never eat Charles!" Azazel said insulted. "I like Charles!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you not. Look at him! He's adorable!" the zombie said pointing to Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awe!" Charles said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm." Max accepts his answer. And then consumes another fruit cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...what are you going to do now that you brought Charles home?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure. Don't have anything better to do." Max admits with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are...strange for a zombie," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's because you are not worth eating," Max said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, he makes jokes," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to show him to Hank!" Charles said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" Max asks. Charles smiles at him and leads him to the medical bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                            ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hank? Hank!" Charles said trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rather young-looking man in a lab coat is deeply focused in his work. And he doesn't hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Hmm. Let me Try." Max suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um M I don't think that that is a good day." Charles warns him but it's took late. Max shakes him a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ragh!" Hank said full and attentive. When Hank sees Max he freaks out. "ZOMBIE!" He screams in terror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right. Zombie." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god don't eat me!" Hank pleads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well don't be silly. You're not kosher." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU CAN TALK?!?" Hank said backing up in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well of course I can. I'm dead, not mute." Max scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am so terribly sorry Hank," Charles said sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles?! You're alive!" Hank gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi there." Charles chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So um….who's your friend?" Hank asks nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Max Eisenhardt!" Max said with pride. "I am the zombie that saved his human!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um well MAX. Nice to meet you…" Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is the reason why I'm still alive," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well thank you," Hank said gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...do you remember the day you die?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does everyone ask this?" Erik mutters. "Of course I do. Not going to talk about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm sorry," Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on. It's alright. No need to be upset." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind me asking. May I have a sample of your d.n.a?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the SECOND scientist to ask me that in my life. Well as long as you're not evil." Max hopes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god no! Hank is one of the best people I know." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Well then. If the human vouches for you then I shall treat you as a friend." Max said patting Hank on the head. "Hmmm, I don't think that I could infect you like this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever...BITTEN anyone?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max tries to remember if he ever did. "No. Never. I don't know why I never developed a taste for humans. Perhaps because it was Jewish in my former life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...do you know what humans TASTE like?" Hank asks next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately." Max shakes his head in disgust. "It was wet yet flavorless." He admits. "The blood didn't make it any easier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...ate humans that you didn't kill yourself?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have many reasons I hate Sebastian. This is one of them." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. He made you eat humans?;" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tricked. Not forced. If you do not mind. I would much rather not discuss this." Max said closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                         ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing an exam on the zombies. Hank wrote some stuff down in his notepad.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you give Charles these...your clothes?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To make sure the fleshies can't find his scent.' Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...what are fleshies?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bad kind of zombies. They are not like us metas. Zombies that go 'BRAINS!'" Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least they're not bonies." Azazel scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And..they worse because?" Moria asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Walking skeletons that are stronger, faster, and more agile," Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God had nothing to do with it," Max mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Max and Azazel are being asked more questions about their zombie life. Hank pulls Charles to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does Raven know about this? About HIM?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is she? Is she here? Is she still alive?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She should be back by now. She went to find supplies. And my father?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He and his group won't be back until the end of the week. At least that's what he said." Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they're both alive. Good." Charles said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Max in the meantime gets to know the names of the other members of the human resistance. And of course, catch up with Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did anyone else survive?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Frost, Creed, Fury, Castle, Rogers and Barnes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way.  FROST'S alive?!?" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember them?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember certain things. Like the type of guns you are using." Max admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you in the military?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not one of those things," Max replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until now!" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone we know that's on the other side?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a photo and I can see if they are with Shaw." Max shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...they can could still be like you?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost someone important to you?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moria hesitates and nods. "My son. Kevin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we have metas of all ages. I will not remember their human name. I need a face." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moria leaves the zombie and Max goes to eat another fruit cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really enjoy those things." Logan points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may be dead yet for some reason I need to eat," Max said. "Hey wait a minute. Didn't you have someone?" He asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's gone. Fox is gone." Logan said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dead dead?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Logan admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My kids." Max whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My children. I remember them. Do you know?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your little hellspawns adapted real well in the apocalypse. You should be proud." Logan said with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I teach them?" Max asks. "I can't remember everything. I may need a journal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Moria returns she gives Max a photo. "That's him. That's what he looked like when we got separated." She tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max takes a good look at him. Then hands the photo to Azazel. "Oh hey. It's Proteus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Proteus?" Max asks with a raised eyebrow. "Wait a minute." He tried to remember. "Proteus…..oh god I remember him." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was turned." Moria said as her voice breaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Max said offering his condolences. But she swats his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sorry? You're SORRY?!? My son is DEAD. And you're SORRY?!?" Moira asks tears begin to fall down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least he didn't turn into a monster. At least you still have a chance!" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um Max I really don't think you should still talk. The human looks likes she is about to kill." Azazel warns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...but we're already dead." Max said with a frown. "We don't feel pain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moria soon runs away from the zombies and Max notices that she left her photo behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when you DIE you're still an asshole." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                           ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Raven entered the base with her friends. She was shocked and started crying tears of joy when he sees Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charles!" She said running up to him and hugs him very tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven!" Charles said hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're alive!" Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is a lucky human." Max said as he eats another fruit cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven turns and her widens when she sees Max. "ZOMBIE!" She screams and so she pulls out her gun and shoots Max in the chest. And he falls out of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven!" Charles said in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know. It's times like these. It makes me really glad that Shaw's employees were required to wear body armor beneath our uniforms." Max said lying there on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can talk?!?" Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also can sing and dance but I don't feel like doing that right now." Max said not moving from his new position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Charles asks. "Do you need help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I have fallen and I can't get up." Max jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that a joke? Did you just make a fucking life alert joke?!?" Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More like dead alert." Max scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God!" Raven said rubbing her temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I think I'm just going to lay down here for awhile," Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to take a nap?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dead." Max reminds him. "We don't sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max finds more people from his past and he does not take it well. Like at ALL.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you lost your damn mind?!?" Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Well to be fair I'm dead," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Not you!" Raven said then she turned to her brother. "YOU!" She said.</p><p> </p><p>"He saved my life and brought me back.", Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>"And you let him inside our base!?!" Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't eat humans," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"He is quite vegan considering," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"You brought a zombie to our base! Have all you gone mad?!?" Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think the dead can be mad," Max said. Then he decides to get up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move!" Raven aiming her gun at the zombie again.</p><p> </p><p>"How close are you with your sister?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to hurt my sister!" Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"I give you my word that I shall not land a hand on her," Max said with a sigh. Then he sees that Azazel is sneaking up on her. "However Azazel is not like me." </p><p> </p><p>Raven turns around and she sees Azazel real close to her. "What the fuck?!?" She said but then Azazel punches her in the face and she is knocked on the ground. Azazel quickly takes her gun away from her. </p><p> </p><p>"Not bad," Max said impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Even when you die we can still fight," Azazel said with a shrug. Then when Raven gets up. Azazel is prepared to fight her again. </p><p> </p><p>"Azazel please don't fight with the Raven. You're not making things better." Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you have preferred to let her SHOOT you?" Azazel asks. </p><p> </p><p>"....No," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm taking her gun. She is too dangerous right now." Azazel said then walks away. </p><p> </p><p>"She's going to be mad when she finds out that you took her weapon," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, next time don't shoot with your 9mm handgun at zombies minding their own business.' Azazel said. "Just because we are dead doesn't make us any less of a person than you humans." </p><p> </p><p>Max just shakes his head and pauses when he hears a familiar voice calling for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Max?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dad?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god damn it. Azazel you're going to need that gun now." Max mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait I can't eat humans but I can SHOOT them? God, you're lucky we're friends." Azazel mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god DAD!" A silver-haired teen said walking up to him. </p><p> </p><p>Max tilts his head in confusion. "I'm sorry but do I know you?' </p><p> </p><p>"Dad, you...don't remember me?" Silver asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Peter I told you he wouldn't remember you," Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan who is this person?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"He's your son," Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"My...son?" Max asks. Then he pulls out the photo he got from the memory wall. "Pie too?"</p><p> </p><p>"He goes by Peter now," Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Peter," Max said. Then he rubs his temples together. "You are peter. You are my son." Max said. Then he keeps repeating it so he can remember. So he doesn't forget. "Don't I have more?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure you remember THAT part," Peter said rolling his eyes. Then he sees that his dad looks different. "Why are you grey?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I died," Max said. "But then I rose from the dead." </p><p> </p><p>"You're a zombie?!?" Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't eat humans for some reason," Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"I prefer fruit cups," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"FRUIT CUPS?!?" Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't think brains are kosher," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cool but disgusting," Peter said. "What about Mom? Is she alive?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No. She's dead." Max said with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Peter said softly. "How?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Max hesitates. He usually never hesitates. Maybe it's because it's his son. "I shot her in the face." Max couldn't tell if he had guilt in his voice. Maybe it's because Peter is his son. </p><p> </p><p>"She turned?" Peter asks.</p><p> </p><p>"She died. The thing that took her place. Was not the woman I married. It was not the mother of my children. The woman I fell in love with." Max said with his voice breaking. "She's gone. She's gone and she is not coming back." When the realization of his actions finally hit him. He starts to laugh. "Hahaha!" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're laughing??!" Azazel asks.</p><p> </p><p>"She's the lucky one. She gets to move on. She's in a better place. She doesn't have to be like this." Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, zombie madness," Azazel said.</p><p> </p><p>Max stops laughing and rubs his temples. "Although to be fair. Life is meaningless. Well if you're undead anyway." Max said with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>"Look...listen, dad. If you want you could meet with the others." Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>"Others? Who else is here? Who else is alive?!?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Anya, Shinobi, Nina, Lorna, Wanda, Jimmy," Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>"Shinobi? Wait...Shinobi SHAW?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure you remember your boss's kid," Peter said rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute...didn't I have more? Zala? Petros?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know where Zala is," Peter said softly. "Wait a minute...Petros. Do you mean Pietro? Dad, I'm Pietro. I just prefer peter." Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I see. And where are they? Are they here? Are they fighting the fleshies?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Fleshies?" Logan asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The ones that yell BRAINS," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh," Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to see them?" Peter asks.</p><p> </p><p>Max is nervous but decided to go through with it. "Alright. I'll do it." </p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned and Azazel pulls Max to the side. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Azazel asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe it can help me remember." Max said. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hours later Max is nervous when Peter brings the family in. Max wanted to run away. Run far away and hide in his airport hideout. But it's too late to back out now. No turning back. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright everyone here he is. But be careful. He...does not like infecting humans." Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa!" </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"My god." </p><p> </p><p>Max frowns at the humans in front of him. He recognized them from the photo in his pocket but now that they are in his presence it feels different for some reason. The tears coming from the human eyes are affecting him. He does not know why. He is a zombie. He is dead. Why would he feel?</p><p> </p><p>"Flesh Magda," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Wanda," Wanda said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"Blonde human" Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa I'm Anya," Anya said.</p><p> </p><p>"My oldest," Max said. Then she sees a small child. "Lorna!" Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Dawn!" Dawn said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Dawn? I don't remember having an extra kid," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Dawn Aurora Dane. She's your granddaughter." the green-haired human said.</p><p> </p><p>"Green hair human," Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Lorna," Lorna said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Max said. </p><p> </p><p>Then he sees more twins and another one child. "Who are they?" Max asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Billy, Tommy, and Luna," Wanda said.</p><p> </p><p>"They're your grandkids," Peter said. "Luna is mine. Billy and Tommy are Wanda's." </p><p> </p><p><strong>/I missed so much. How long has this Apocalypse occurred? It seems like 4 years. Maybe when you die you lose track of time./</strong> Max thinks. "You all have children. Great, I'm dead AND old." Max chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"It could be worse. You could still be alive." </p><p> </p><p>Max looks at an older woman staring at him. "I'm sorry but who are you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ruth." She said carefully. "I'm your sister," Ruth said.</p><p> </p><p>"My sister," Max said. "I have a sister," Max said not believing it. "Prove it." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruth's heart breaks for her own baby brother not to recognize her but she pulls out a photo and shows Max an family photo. Their parents and uncle along with Ruth at Max's wedding.</p><p> </p><p>"A wedding photo," Max said. "My wedding." </p><p> </p><p>"I know it's been years but...we could be a family again," Ruth said softly. "We can start over."</p><p> </p><p>"I….I," Max said backing up. "I can't. I can't." Max said then runs away. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Max said as he finds himself unable to breathe. Which is odd because he is dead. He should not have a pulse or working lungs. Yet here he is having a panic attack. "Damn it. DAMN IT!" He finds himself having trouble standing and is using the wall to support himself.</p><p> </p><p>Logan noticed Max freaking out. "Hey." He said trying to get the zombie's attention. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wrong. I was not ready." Max admits. "I have grandkids. I FORGOT MY SISTER!" Max yells with frustration. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn. You met them all." Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"And the worse part about all of this. Is that Magda can't meet them. She will NEVER meet them." Max blurts out. He is not sure if a zombie can cry. But right now in this moment he just might be the first.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got muse for this fic today because I got my covid vaccine. Also, yay House of M. Anyone saw the gifted? Because I did. Also if you have been paying attention to I, Magneto kudos to you.  I will never let it go how the half-Asian son of Sebastian Shaw is named SHINOBI. Nobody should be named that. Who is naming these super villains kids names.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik meets the commander in charge of all of this. And through the power of Disney. Max remembers something horrible and a horrible secret forgot no more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day more humans returned to the base. Max assumes that the leader returned because of the way the soldiers stand and salute in respect. Even Logan seems to respect him. He was surprisingly fit for someone his age. He had dark skin, no hair, and an eyepatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" At ease, soldiers!" The commander said. Then when he spots Max he laughs at him. "Eisenhardt you son of a bitch!" Fury said, almost happy to see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Colonel Nick Fury,"  Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fury...fury," Max said, trying to remember the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's your commanding officer," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I worked for a pirate?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan laughs at his comment. Much to Fury's chagrin. "I'm not a pirate!" Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet you wear an eyepatch," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lost my eye in the war." Fury said. "Why do you look dead?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I am dead," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You DIED?!?" Fury asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max noticed that Fury's men are staring at him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a corpse." Fury said backing away from Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so. But I prefer meta." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how did you get here?" Fury asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I saved his human." Max points to Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not like the others Fury," Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure my fruit cups prove that," Max mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't trying to eat our brains?" Fury asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's not kosher?" Max said in the form of a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fury you can't be entertaining this!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a zombie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A talking zombie who can kill you on a whim." Max retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when's dead you're still you." Fury said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay?" Max asks not sure if that is a good thing. Then he turns to Logan. "Did I serve with any of them?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't remember?" Fury asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't remember my name or my family. I must write them down before I forget." Max said, showing his notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zombies have dementia?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! That is probably an offense to people who have it. I don't know if that is a side effect of being dead." Max admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Fury! We could use him for testing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, another doctor?" Max said rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Xavier. You and your boy might find this amazing but I think we should be more...precautious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should put him in a cage!'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cage," Max said softly. Then suddenly Max starts to remember something. Something from his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw?" Max asks. He finds himself in a glass cage. He tries to break out banging on the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max old friend. Quit embarrassing yourself." Shaw said. He looked very much alive and he was surrounded by a lot of scientists. Some he knew. Although he was surprised to see his daughter among the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zala?!" Max asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry father," Zala said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stryker, Marko give him the gas," Shaw said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're trying to kill me?!?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In case you haven't noticed," Shaw said then looks him in his eyes. "You're already dead." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe his D.n.a has triggered something that could make other zombies like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>", Well it's triggering something in ME!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stand down Marko!" Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marko," Max said. "Cain Marko." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell do you know my name?!?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the reason why I met Charles. You left him." Max said. Both Brian and Logan were upset at the zombie's accusation. Then Max walks closer to Cain. "For dead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He...told you that?" Cain asks nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true?!?" Brian and Logan said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a question I would like to ask," Max said. "Did Cain ever serve under Fury alongside us?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh good," Max growls. Cain aims his gun at Max but then Max bends the weapon making it unable to fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit!" Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's going to kill me!" Cain said afraid of the undead man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not enjoy consuming human life. However, taking it. I am VERY good at it." Max said then he punches Cain in the face and the human stumbles a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh zombie can punch," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles is weaker than you. He can get his revenge on you. I on the other hand." Max said. He wants Cain to get up. He wants to fight Cain. He wants to avenge Charles. Although he does wonder why he cares so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you want from me?!?" Cain asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fight back!" Max said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain tries to punch Max but he catches the fist and punches Cain again. "Fight back!" Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna stop him?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max can handle himself." Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles and Azazel heard the commotion and ran towards them. "What is going on?!?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sure we can't eat them but picking fights is fine," Azazel said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azazel?" Fury asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know me?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have seen your work." Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My work?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many of you are there?!?" Cain asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fight back!" Max said then he punches him in the stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MAX!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This human can not fight. He is big yet useless." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this?!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because he left you to die and he is kicking his ass," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And nobody is going to stop him?!!?!" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? I only wished that I got to Cain first." Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it," Charles mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles!" Brian said. He then runs over to hug his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your pops doesn't mind the violence," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max ignored the humans and focused on his prey. The man he was beating with his bare hands. "Fight back!" He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He may die but at least he still has the skills." Fury chuckled as he watched his former subordinate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cain was on his back Max stopped his assault. "Pathetic." Max scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't kill him?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will continue to break his body until he changes his ways. I have seen his kind before. And they always seem to respond best with violence to cope." Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This man left you to die, yes?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I will continue to show him the error of his ways until he apologizes and means it," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just go around and beat up people!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll allow it." Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might want to take the human to Hank," Max said then he pats Charles on the head. Next, he walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He likes you." Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I should hope so. Otherwise, Max would have let Azazel eat me." Charles jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours pass and Max's family brings him to the movie screening. Where humans use a theatre projector to play movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What movie is this?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hunchback of Notre-Dame," Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paris burns in this yes?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Underage girl, who is hit on by older white guys?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not...far off," Wanda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max notices that Raven was sitting next to Charles and Logan. And she was also with a woman. "Is SHE going to shoot at us?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....No. But if you try anything I won't miss," Raven said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't miss. I happen to be wearing body armor." Max reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the movie plays and Max felt...something familiar about the movie. Then when the villain song started. Max had another flashback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like fire. Hellfire. This fire in my skin.This burning desire. Is turning me to sin"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at that Shaw. Project hellfire is a success." Marko said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max always was a truly unique individual." Shaw said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is happening to me?!" Max asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone help. Oh god someome help me!" He pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Hellfire.Dark fire. Now gypsy, it's your turn.</span>Choose me or Your pyre. Be mine or you will burn"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this?!?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Max. I need to see how in the hell we got zombies but we also got...you." Shaw admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon gas starts to fill up Max's cage. The zombie who has yet to process that he has died fears death in this place. So he hits the glass again. He repeats his assault again and again until finally the glass breaks. Then the zombie launches himself at Shaw and BITES him. Then he kills the rest with his newfound strength by turning them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy...no please don't!" Zala pleads. But Max takes a scaple and stabs her with it and then bites her as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Max escapes the lab and kept running and didn't dare to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no…." Max whispers. "What have I done?!?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. But she will be mine. Or she will burn!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max then got mad again. Azazel leaned and whispered to him. "What's wrong?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was Shaw," Max growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max then whispers to him back. "It was Shaw. He did it all. He destroyed the world." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Max remembering Shaw through hellfire. The song itself playing during the sequence. </p><p>Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mother fucker!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max gets more bad news from his past. Of course, he doesn't figure it out. He is told of some new information. A secret that henhas absolutely no idea about!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the movie ends and everyone leaves. Azazel takes Max somewhere private where they can be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean it was Shaw?" Azael asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the song Hellfire was playing. A memory came to me." Max explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had a flashback when you were human?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been getting a few of them actually. When Marko suggested to me in a cage." Max admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else do you remember?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I turned Shaw. I turned Marko's dad." Erik admits. Azazel is surprised at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You turned Shaw. Damn." Azazel mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I turned my daughter. I turned Zala and I didn't even recognize her in Shaw's group." Max blurts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah." Aazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The humans were right. We're monsters." Max said rubbing his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah. We're zombies. Right next to vampires. And Frankenstein." Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No...Shaw is Frankenstein. I am his monster." Max laughs. "I'm a monster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                        ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passes for the zombies. They don't know how long they have stayed here. Hell, they don't even know how long they want to stay here. Or even if they want to leave here at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...are you staying?" Peter asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. You're here. My family is here. But...I'm dead. I died." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because you died doesn't mean you can't enjoy things like you used to!" Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the thought but I don't think it's going to work." Max said grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon humans gathered towards the wall. Everyone placed candles and remained silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the anniversary of the day the world ended. When...zombies took over the world." Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Max said. When he sees Charles walk with Brian and Logan. He frowns and follows them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...who did you lose?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mariko, Kayla. Rose, Charlemagne." Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Then Max saw the pictures and felt...sad?</span> "Zala." Then he looks down as his hands. "Me." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max.." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should be up there," Max said. "Azazel and I should be up there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I'm dead. I DIED!" Max said. "I should be up there. I should...I should be with them." Max said his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be suffering immensely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know the meaning of the word." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zemo leave him alone," Logan warns him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost someone?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lost everyone," Zemo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max couldn't tell if it meant to sound angry or sad. So he leaves it alone. Then he sees Cain in front of a picture of his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/He hates me now. God help me if he ever finds out that I turned his dad./</strong> Max thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sees Wanda leaving with a man who looks similar to a zombie he knows. He doesn't know this person. A twin perhaps. "V." Max blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" Wanda asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is this?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my husband. Victor." Wanda said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victor Shade." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are the father of my grandkids," Max said. Then he looks at the picture who happens to look similar to  Victor. "Your brother?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know him?" Victor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is one of the nicer zombies," Max admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jonas is dead!?!?" Victor said horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Wanda said to her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...got to inform the others," Victor said sadly. Then he hands Max a photo. "Anyone else you recognize. Is anyone else dead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm there's U and A.," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My twin and father…" Victor said horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Logan was leaving with Charles. Wanda couldn't help but glare at him. Max catches it but is not sure if he should say anything.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, Max noticed that the rest of the family talked about Zala. Nobody ever mentioned Magda. Did they fight before the world went to hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't we talking about Magda?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Wanda asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hardly hear you talk about your mother." Max points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone suddenly went silent. "We figured that since you were the one who shot her. That you wouldn't want to talk about it." Lorna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max for some reason. He has a feeling that they are not being honest with them. "I don't believe that is the whole story. You are hiding something. You all are." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you guys we should tell him.' Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter anymore. She's dead!" Anya said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what?" Max asks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not going to like it." Lorna said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for fucks sakes!" Max mutters not liking his own children keeping secrets from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because before you both died….god it's weird saying that now." Wanda said with a sigh. "Mom...told us something. And we...fought." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whose we?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just me and Peter." Wanda said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look I may not remember much about my past life. But I would like to think that we both raised you well enough to know that we should respect each other enough to tell us anything." Max said trying to be a parent again. Even though they are old now that they have their own kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad she didn't have any respect for you." Peter blurts out looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Max asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad….Mom was cheating on you." Wanda said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....what?" Max asks. Not sure if he misheard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The reason why we don't talk much about Mom. Was because before all of this. She was with a man." Wanda said crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are...are you sure?" Max asks not liking this. Surely this is all a misunderstanding. Magda would never do this. The woman he married could never do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone still remained silent. Max turned to his older sister and when she looks at him. She just nods his head. Max's eyes widen with shock. Then the zombie then feels his chest clench a bit. <strong>/At least I know my heart still works. Because it is broken./</strong> Erik thinks. Yet for some reason when he opens his mouth to talk all that comes out is a single-worded question. "Who?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think?" Wanda scoffs. Max knows that it is Wanda being sarcastic. But right now he needs answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say humor me. But not in this moment. He keeps asking the same question again. "Who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda then clenched her fists. "It was Uncle Logan." She admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was Logan?" Max asks trying to get a confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All this time she was still married to you. She was screwing him too." Wanda said angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it was Logan," Max said. The zombie takes time to process all of this. His best friend. His brother in arms. The best man at his wedding. Was screwing his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                           ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait so if you're dead. Where's Magda?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "She's dead," Max said with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Dead dead. As in moved on." Max corrects her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max just sighs and looks Logan straight in the eye. "I shot her in the face." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...you what?!?" Logan asks shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter?" Max wonders if perhaps Logan did not hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/So that's why he was so shocked that she died. He was still fucking her./</strong> Max thinks. "I see. Well it hardly matters in the grand scheme of things." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!?" Everyone in the family said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's dead. I'm dead. Whatever past  negative feelings you had of her. Drop it. It doesn't matter." Max tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just forget it!?!?" Wanda asks. "The man was fucking Mom behind your back! Cheating on you for years! For fucks sake where do you think Jimmy came from?!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And she's dead now. I am dead. Her past sins doesn't mean anything now that she is gone." Max said. <strong>/So Jimmy is Magda's son. Which means he's my step-son. Odd though. Jimmy's blonde. Magda has brown hair. Logan has black hair. Maybe he dyes it./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on when it was just Ruth and Max. She is very concerned about her little brother. "How do you really feel?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...don't feel anything?" Ruth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why should I? I'm a zombie. I am dead. She is dead. It hardly matters now." Max shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ruth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He died. And now alm there is left is a corpse." Max reminders her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Max sees Charles with Logan. He sees his best friend with an arm around his shoulder. He sees Logan HAPPY with Charles. "Logan." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Max!" Charles said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Charles." Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Logan being happy with Charles. He sees Logan being happy. He sees Logan being with Charles. He often wondered….was he ever like this with his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were joined by several of their comrades from the war. Azazel joined the patrol in taking watch. Being dead means he didn't need to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um...Max?" Azazel asks. He does not like how quiet Max is being. He has been his roommate for years. If Max is being quiet then something is definitely wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"General Fury. I have a question I would like to ask. Since we are no longer on duty. Then you have no real power over me correct?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I guess not.  Odd question to ask though. I don't see why you asking me that?" Fury is wondering what the zombie is up too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Max said coldly. Then he punches Logan hard in the face. Charles is surprised by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is surprised at Max's punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is wrong with you?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he do!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not what he did. It's WHOM he did." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost your fucking mind bub!" Logan said getting up holding jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No I don't think I did." Max said. Then he punches Logan again. "I guess your boyfriend doesn't know what kind of man you really are!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell did he do?" Fury asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max then just growls at his best friend. His brother. His best man. "He slept with my wife!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stops in his tracks. "When I was alive. He fucked the mother of my twins. He slept with Magda." Max said. "HE SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!" Max yells loud enough so everyone can hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This...this can't be true." Charles said. "You must be mistaken." He said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan doesn't respond. He just remained silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanda told me, you bastard!" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit., Logan mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean it's true!?!" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't deny it." Max scowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan just sighs. Making Max even angrier and his casual attitude towards this. ".....yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Logan and Magda what a twist! There is a ultimate x-men joke in there. And look Zemo is somehow in there. </p><p>Victor Shade is Vision. It's another comic reference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The day Max died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max finally reveals what happened to him the day he died. And then unfortunately things get even worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You slept with his wife?" Fury asks shaking his head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Years," Logan admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me the truth James," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember his first name?" Charles. asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get Jimmy from James," Max said. Then he looks his best friend in the eye. "How. long?" Max asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before the twins were born," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...are they yours?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…." Logan said.<strong> /But they could have been. Should have been./</strong> he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did it start?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were doing extra hours at your job. Anya was having a sleepover with Ahkiro. The house was empty and we had a little too much too drink." Logan said. "It just happened." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing just happens!" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well did it," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did she love you?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you love her?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....yeah," Logan said. "She was going to ask you for a divorce." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you gonna let her?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't really tell Magda what to do." Logan reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not even been faithful to me," Max mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She thought you were cheating on her," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't!" Max said. "I could never!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're so sure of that." Logan scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was I cheating on her with? Frost?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natalia," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natalia...Natalia." Max trying to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't even remember Natalia. So how can you be sure you didn't cheat?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't take advantage of the fact that I am dead to wash away your sins!" Max said. "I'm not Magda! I'm not YOU!" He said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shot my wife in the face when I died. Now..I'm not too sad about it." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't mean that," Charles said trying to soothe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence human!" Max said. "You want to know what happened that day. When the world went to hell. I tell you, son of bitch!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey I'm home!" Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Magda wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. Then he turns around and holds his wife in his arms. Then he kisses her gently. "Good day?" She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's better now," Max said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later after making sure that he had something to eat. Erik's chest started to hurt. His heart feels like it's on fire. He tries to call out to his wife but he collapses on the bed. His head is pounding and for a brief moment he sees a bright white light and his both parents yet they frown at him. Then the light went out and everything went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Max wakes up he doesn't feel any pain anymore. "What the hell was that?" He to himself. He then can hear a noise in the kitchen. "Magda is that you?" He said. When he sees his wife he finds that something happened to happen to her. Something bad. She is no longer human. She has become a monster. The creature growls at Max. Which causes him to run and grab a pot. He hits it over the head. When it gets back up he runs to find his gun. He grabbed his shotgun he kept in a locked box. Then when the monster returns he shoots it in the face. The creature falls down and brain matter is all over the floor. Then he shoots it again just in case it didn't finish the job. "Magda...what the hell happened to you." Max said with a frown.   Next, he grabs all the weapons that he can carry and tries to go to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sees that his car is gone. He decided to walk on foot. "My car! Someone stole my car!" As he walks he noticed that there are monsters everywhere like from Pietro's stupid zombie movies. "Looks like he finally got his dream scenario." He chuckles. Then it dawns on what he just said."Shit, the kids!" When he tried to find a payphone he noticed that he didn't have any change. "Fuck!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no idea how long he walked. But for some odd reason, he kept walking slow. Was it because he felt tired? Time passes slowly for some reason. Even more strangely the zombies haven't tried to eat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally meets with other humans. They scream in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zombie! Zombie!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot it! Shoot it in the face!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does not know why they call him a zombie. But when they all aim their guns at him. Max pulls out his gun to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, it can use weapons!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when Max fires his weapon the screaming stops. Then when he loots the bodies he notices that his arm is grey. "Oh my god!" Then he sees a mirror and when he sees his reflection he screams out in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AHHHHH!" Max said backing away from his own reflection. "Holy shit. Holy shit!" When he sees he is grey all over. He looks at the bodies and wonders why he is not like other zombies. "What the fuck!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn man," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need pity especially from you!" Max growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Max," Charles said with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now I made the human cry. See what your lies do!" Max said rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you went through all that." Charles said.</span>
</p><p><span>"I supposed somebody had to be." Max said with a sigh. "</span>It's one thing to find out that your wife is unfaithful  It's another thing to find out that it's your best friend. However when that same man ends up raising your kids. Being there for the important moments. That is where I draw the god damn line!" Max said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not sorry because you felt guilty. You felt sorry because you got caught!" Max scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that Logan has hurt you in numerous ways. But-" Charles tries to soothe the zombie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't defend him! I know he's your boyfriend! I know you love him. But there is a good chance that he might not feel same way." Max said. Then he clenched his chest again. "A million women in New York. And you had to pick mine." Max said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to everyone's surprise. TEARS fall of Max's face. Max doesn't know if he is crying or it's raining. Quiet frankly he doesn't care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well look at that. Zombies CAN cry." Azazel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, boss!" Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah what is it?" Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got an emergency!" Cain said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Max then wipes the tears off his face. And heads to where Cain is. He walks up the stairs and when he is handed the binoculars. He sees a heard of fleshies coming their way. "Oh my god." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Azazel asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FLESHIES!" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Azazel mutters. Then he heads to the car and grab the stored weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You brought weapons?" Fury said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the Charles," Azazel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Battle stations everyone!" Fury said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Max and Azazel head to the front lines while the humans stay behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The zombies are helping us?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They hate fleshies." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get to safety and join the other civilians," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles just nods and leads everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max and Azazel then shoot 5 zombies respectively. The heard seems endless. Thankfully they both have a good amount of ammo. However when Max runs out of bullets and a zombie bites him in the arm he screams in a painc. "Oh my god!" He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're already dead." Azazel reminds him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah," Max said. When the zombie wouldn't let go. He then bites the zombie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Zombies bitting zombies." Fury said watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although much to Max and Azael's surprise. The fleshie started to turn into a meta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck!?!?" They both said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could have done that all this time?!?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it!" Max said. Then when Max holds the newly turned meta and help him calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azazel sees the last remaining zombie. "I wonder if I can do that." Then launched himself at the fleshis and bites him as well. It takes longer for the transformation to take effect but it works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Oh my god."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> Then Max tries to calm her down.</span>"What is your name. Do you remember?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...Oh my god. Am I dead?' She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. But yes." Max said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. I think...I was named Moonbean?" She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max nods. "How are things on your end?" He asks azazel. .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I was named Hunter." She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...moonbeam and Hunter huh. Well alright then." Max said. Then looks around the zombies he just shot. "Fuck...we didn't need to this. We didn't need to do any of this. The fleshies could have been saved." His wife could have been saved. He killed his wife for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They still could be saved." Azazel reminds him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember why you all were running?"  Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think. Maybe." Hunter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max and Azazel brought the newly turned metas into the base. "You brought more of them?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They could have been saved. We could have turned them." Max said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Fury asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They could have been saved. THEY COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!" Max keep repeating himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bit them and now they are metas like you," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could we turn the bonies into metas?" Azazel asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have absolutely no idea." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are bonies?" Moonbean asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skeletons that are much worse than us metas," Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we were chased." Hunter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chased?" Azazel asks. "Oh god. They weren't running towards the humans because they were  predators. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were running away because they were prey, "Max said. "oh fuck." He then went up the wall and grabbed the binoculars. "FUCK!" He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Fury asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonies!" Max said. He saw they were coming and it was an army. "I never saw such a large group before." He said with a frown. "You're all gonna die." Then he remembers that Chalres is among these humans. "Oh. Charles is going to die." He said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What like you?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max just shakes his head. "No. Dead dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>X-static members join the crew. If you don't get the reference. Read comics. Remember I never saw Warm bodies. The plot looked stupid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Something stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Azazel help the humans defend their base from the bonies. Although not everything is at it seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max tells the humans to get more ammo and a hell of lot more men. "If anyone can shoot a gun. Get them. Because while we have strength in numbers. They have strength in POWER." He said. "You want to not die today. Aim for the head!"</p><p> </p><p>"Weird how we're getting advice to kill zombies from actual zombies," </p><p> </p><p>"You're not killing them, Parker. We're already dead." Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sir," Peter said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Fury barricades the doors shut so it would be difficult to enter. By the time they see that the entrance is blocked. Max has the humans fire at them. A couple of them fall them but then they see Max and roar. Then they start to climb the walls and they head towards Max.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, they're climbing up the walls!" Moria said. </p><p> </p><p>The bonies don't feel pain so the bullets that are hitting them don't affect them. Soon they get in the base and attack humans. Strangely enough, they aren't killing them. They just go after Max. Azazel tries to stop them. But the zombie gets thrown against the wall and hits his head. Soon the bonies grabbed Erik and lifted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Put him down!" Parker said. He shoots the monster in the head ending it. But then another one grabs Peter and lifts him. Azazel tries to reach them. Unfortunately, it's too late. Parker gets bitten and then is dropped. The bonies then jump up over the wall and carry Max with him. Azazel tries to stop the bonies but Max doesn't let him. </p><p> </p><p>"Forget about me! Turn the boy!" Max yells.</p><p> </p><p>Azazel turns to see Parker and sees he is already turning into a zombie. He doesn't know how much longer he has until he becomes a skeleton but he rather not find out.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr.Azazel I...I don't feel so good!" Parker said then falls into Azazel's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to be alright." Azazel said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand...what's happening to me?" Parker asks. </p><p> </p><p>Azazel strangely felt sad and pitty for this humans. Max told him to turn him. So as a request for his friend he will put this boy in a miserable existence in order to save it. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna turn. I don't wanna turn. I don't wanna turn." Parker keeps repeating. </p><p> </p><p>Azazel sighs. "I know." Then he bites Parker on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah!" Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus!" Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck!?" Fury asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody ever does." Azazel said softly. Soon he watches the boniss carry off his roommate and his only friend. When Parker died he felt sad. Seeing Max being dragged off...makes his mad. </p><p> </p><p>Soon when it was safe to come out. The civilians arrived to see the damage. When everyone sees Peter's current state. His Aunt May screams in horror. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What the hell just happened?!?" Brian asks.</p><p> </p><p>"They took him," Azazel said. </p><p> </p><p>"They took Max," Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!" Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would they want him?" Frost asks.</p><p> </p><p>Azazel then tried to think. "I don't know." He said. "But maybe Shaw would know." </p><p> </p><p>"You think Shaw would help?" Charles asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what else to do." Azazel admits.</p><p> </p><p>Charles hesitates for a moment and speaks up. "I'm coming with you." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Logan and Brian said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"He saved my life! I'm saving his!" Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"He's already dead!" Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Must make sleeping with his wife less bad now." Azazel scoffs. Logan stayed silent. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming too. I'm not leaving one of my men behind." Fury said.</p><p> </p><p>"Can..Can I come?" Moria asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Azazel asks. "Oh wait. You have a son." Moria just nods. </p><p> </p><p>"Xavier, Pirate, Moria." Azazel said then turns to the 3 newly turned zombies. "I can't just leave them here. I can...just drop them off at Shaw's place. Then when we get our lead and stock up on weapons at the airport." </p><p> </p><p>"You...have a airport base?!?" Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>Azazel nods. "We're not sure if anyone else lives there. So far it's been me and Max." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming with you," Raven said. "I can't leave my brother alone with the commander and zombies."</p><p> </p><p>Azazel then turns to Logan. "Is this part where you offer to come in order to redeem yourself?" He asks coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Logan hesitates. "....yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. But I want to make one thing clear. Max might find a way to forgive you. But I have so such qualms about doing it. And the only reason why I don't make sure you are dead. Is because Charles likes you. Max likes Charles. I like Charles." Azazel said. "However that does not mean I can hurt you. And I often wonder if a Russian is worse than a german." He growls.</p><p> </p><p>                                     ***</p><p> </p><p>The bonies drag Max to a building that is very similar to him.<strong> /Shaw's lab?/</strong> Max thinks. Then Max is put in a big metal cage. "What the hell?!?" He asks. He tries to bend bars but finds himself unable to.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid that not even someone with your strength can bend those bars." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"You!" Max said with a growl. "You kidnapped me! Why??" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"To see what you remember. To keep you quiet." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean how you're the reason I died. The reason why my wife died. You destroyed the world!" Max said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you got your memory back." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"And whatever you want with me won't work. I told Azazel what you did." Max growls. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm looks like I'll have to get rid of him too," Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>Max tried to bend the bard again but to no avail. But Shaw just laughs at him. "Not even you can bend Adamantium." He informs him. </p><p> </p><p>"When I get out of here. I'll make you pay. I'm going to fucking kill you!" Max promises him. </p><p> </p><p>Shaw just smirks at him. "I hate to break it to you. But you already did."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter Parker is a zombie now. Because I thought it would be cool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. All is revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azazel leads the group and they are very close to finding Max. Meanwhile, Shaw shows Max just how much of an evil scientist he still is. Even when he died he is still an asshole!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Azazel leads the group to Shaw's mansion. The zombies were surprised to see Charles again. "Charles?" Lourdes asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?" Azazel asks. "Where is Shaw?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian? He's not here." Lourdes explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said the lab," Lourdes said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see," Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Then that is where we need to go." Fury </span>said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I come?" Parker asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a little green kid," Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Yes, but I got bitten by a bone. I have their </span>powers!" Parker points out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is...true," Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Parker sees a wall and climbs on it. "See I'm just as powerful as they are. I am Zombie-Man" he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's not call him that," Moria said. Raven can only nod. Then Moria looks around at the zombies and frowns when she doesn't see her son. Then when another zombie sees Azazel. She gasps in shock. "Oh my god...Kevin!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The zombie formerly known as Kevin looks at Moria and tilts his head. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...don't remember me?" Moria asks with a frown. Her heart breaks at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry," Azazel said. Then he sees Shaw's right-hand man and goes to him privately. "L." He said with a fake smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A. How are you." L said nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is he at his Lab?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." L said clearly lying. Then Azazel pushes L up against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb! You're too dead to play dumb!" Azazel growls. "M and I know that Shaw destroyed the world. So I will ask you again. Why did he go to the lab?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L hesitates but spills the beans."He… he sent the bonies out to grab M. He...wanted to see what he remembers." He admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then what? Make him dead dead?" Azazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't want to hurt him. He wants to keep him quiet." L said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well too fucking late!" Azazel said then he punches the zombie in the face and L falls to the ground. L doesn't feel the pain of course but he gets the gesture. Then he grabs L and drags him to the center of the complex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY! FELLOW ZOMBIES!" Azazel yells. When all the zombies gathered to hear what Azazel had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?!?" L asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exposing the boss!" Azazel said. "Doing what M would do!" He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You crazy Russian bastard!" L said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not crazy. I'm just dead!" Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exposing Shaw?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is the reason we are dead," Azazel said. The zombies and humans are very shocked by this announcement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That son of a bitch!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it, Hiram!" Lourdes said facepalming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S took M!" Azazel said. The zombies all gasp in surprise. "And L knew the whole time!" Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did Shaw take Max?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Max remembered that Shaw destroyed the world. And Shaw wants to keep him QUIET!" Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now we know where he is. Now what?" Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We get weapons." Azazel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we going back to the airport?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys have a weapon stash at an airport?!?" Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well we had to defend ourselves from bonies SOMEHOW." Azazel points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                 ***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looks at Shaw and wonders what his plan is. "What are you up to?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you must know. I was rather curious about what made you so special and why you are not like the others. Then while he talks. Max tries to bend the bars again. Shaw watches in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And did you figure it out?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I reread my notes and then I remembered. It was because YOU were patient zero!" Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max's eyes widen but still determined to free himself. <strong>/That explains so much!/</strong> he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what is the sad part of all this. This is weirdly not even the worst part of my day!" Max said, still struggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My wife was cheating on me with my best friend. She had his kid.  And was going to leave me for him." Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azazel?!?" Shaw asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan," Max said growling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!" Shaw said feeling sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found out that this whole time I could have made my wife like me and I didn't have to shoot her in the face!" Max said then gives up. "And now...now he is happy with a really great guy and I'm dead. I died alone. And now I'm trapped here in a cage. AGAIN!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did...did you fall in love with a human?" Shaw chuckles. Max growls again at him again. "Wait a minute. We can do that?" Shaw asks, surprised. "We can turn them?!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turns out if we bite the fleshies. We can turn them like us." Max admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Shaw said in amazement. "That is amazing!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Max said. "Don't be happy! You don't get to be happy! This is all your fault!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't want anyone to be. Because you're not." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dead. YOU KILLED ME!" Max yells enraged. "I'm fucking pissed!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that the bonies were a result of me trying to cure them?" Shaw blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're trying to cure us?!? We can be cured!!?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Shaw admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But..why? You hate humans and you think poorly of them." Max reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I… I don't know." Shaw said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not an answer!" Max said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's all I got!" Shaw yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute? Which zombies were trying to cure first?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The nazi sector," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made Nazis stronger!?!?!" Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Would you have preferred if I experimented on nonnazi zombies?"</span>Shaw asks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now I don't," Max mutters. "I hate how I feel slightly better about this now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Although I think I actually accomplished something here," Shaw said then he walks away and gets bony. Then he spreads red dust on it and soon the creature begins to scream. Max could only watch in horror as the bony shrinks in size to normal height but still has its appearance and begins to turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My god!" Max said wanting to look away but found he couldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like it. I call him Red Skull. It's actually quite interesting what HIS powers can do." Shaw said. Then the red skull breaths on Shaw and he willingly inhales the dust. Max watches the horror show unfold. It makes Shaw's muscle mass increase in size. "All the abilities of a bony. None of the side effects." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...you.made Steroids. You made steroids for ZOMBIES?!?" Max asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I call it the dust of death." He said. "It grants incredible strength. Not sure what it would do to a human. But I'm sure your Charles will come for you." Shaw smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max got angry with that. Then tries to bend the bars again. "TOUCH HIM AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" he roars. "AGAIN!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red Skull reference! Parker basically being Spider-man without the webs and spider-sense! Yay!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cherik and Warm Bodies. Maybe a little Walking dead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>